


Opening Up

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Len getting what he wants from his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Opening Up  
> Pairing: Leonard McCoy/Pavel Chekov  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Just Len getting what he wants from his partner.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Author's choice, any/any, fisting.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

There's always a point where it feels like too much, like right now with his hole painfully stretched around Pavel's wrist. He takes a few deep breaths and moans as Pavel moves his hand slightly.

"Wait please, darlin', give me a minute."

Pavel smiles, looking practically angelic. "Of course I wait."

There are certain substances that have helped him with this is the past but now it's just patience and a ton of lube. Len strokes his cock a few times and makes eye contact with his partner whose face is beautifully flushed.

"Are you okay, Len?"

"Yeah, kid."

"I am not kid any more, especially not when doing this."

Len sighs. Pavel's right of course but when you're closer to forty than thirty, twenty-year-olds still seem like kids. In olden America, kid wouldn't even have been old enough to drink.

"Lube, need more."

He bites his lip at the extra stretch of Pavel's finger circling his hole, pushing in alongside his wrist at certain points and he wishes he could see what he looks like, obscenely stretched and sloppy with lube. Pavel leans over to kiss him and the changed angle makes Len gasp against his lover's lips. He's not sure how he found love and sexual compatibility with someone as sweet as Pavel but right now he's just glad they met.

"Still okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Slowly he asks for more movement, adjusting to the slight twist of Pavel's wrist and the fist moving inside him. As he gets more turned on, he jerks his cock quickly, sliding his thumb over the head between frantic strokes. With his free hand, he pinches his nipple and Pavel pushes further inside him making him pant and swear. It'd be too much to take if he weren't so aroused. Pavel places his free hand on Len's stomach, fingers splayed, and Len pats his hand just to acknowledge him. Then it's straight back to tugging on his nipple as the speed of his strokes increase. It's when he's close that he asks Pavel for his very favorite thing, the thing that it takes so long to get to.

"Can you do it, babe?"

"Sure?"

Len nods and Pavel pulls his hand free before curving his slick fingers and pushing back in again. Len's too focused on the pleasure to acknowledge the pain as Pavel repeats the process five more times before Len comes. He wipes his hand on the sheet and Pavel's hand stills inside him. Pavel very slowly pulls his hand free and grabs a towel, wiping his hand. He climbs into their bed and kisses Len who wraps his arms round him.

"Shower soon," Pavel says firmly.

"Uh huh." Len replies. He's not ready to move anywhere just yet, especially not with Pavel curled up beside him. He'll have to shower though, hates how it feels if he falls asleep right after. He closes his eyes for a moment till Pavel nudges him.

"You shower now or I will push you off bed."

"Okay, okay," Len says getting up. "I'll shower but you're coming with me."

"I know," says Pavel with his best innocent look.


End file.
